pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee
Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 1/27/2019 as part of a two episode series finale. Story Ursula: (Frantic) Hippowdon, Sand Tomb! Garchomp, Draco Meteor! Ursula’s points are drastically low, with Daisy having a clear advantage. Ursula’ Garchomp and male Hippowdon are on the field, a Sandstorm raging. Hippowdon shimmers brown, with the sand from Sandstorm wrapping around Chansey and Audino, ensnaring them. Garchomp: Gar! Garchomp glows orange, forming an energy sphere. She fires it high into the air, where it erupts into dozens of meteors which fall at the two foes. Daisy: Chansey, use Attract. Audino, repel that with Secret Power. Chansey winks her eyes, releasing energy hearts that surround Hippowdon. He is infatuated, releasing the Sand Tomb. Audino crouches down, glowing pink and releasing an energy field around itself and Chansey. The Draco Meteor crashes into Secret Power, it shaking but not breaking from the attack. Ursula’s points drop dramatically, leaving her with a sliver of points left. Ursula: No, no, no! I refuse to lose after this coming this far! Garchomp, Dragon Tail! Hippowdon, Hyper Beam! Garchomp flies through the Sandstorm, tail glowing with green scaly energy. Hippowdon, while eyes are hearts, forms and fires a dark magenta Hyper Beam. Daisy: Chansey, I think a Blizzard will be enough. Chansey breathes Blizzard, catching into the current of Sandstorm and freezing part of it over. Garchomp is struck and blown sideways, intercepting the Hyper Beam and taking it in full. Garchomp drops defeated as Ursula loses the remainder of her points. Jillian: That’s it! The winner is Daisy! She’s moving onto the next round! Ursula: NO! In the hallway, Kenny is sitting at a bench, looking conflicted. Silver sits down besides him. Silver: Your match is coming up soon. Kenny: What do I do? If I win, I take away Dawn’s dream. But if I lose, then I lose my dream. Silver: I don’t know the answer for you. But, ask yourself something. What would Dawn want? Kenny gasps at this, contemplating. Kenny: She’d, want me to fight for my dream. Silver: Then you should do just that. Kenny: Thanks Silver. I know we’ve had some rough patches, but— Silver: Think nothing of it. In the end, Dawn will be the one making the choice. No hard feelings. Kenny: Yeah. The two grasp hands, shaking them with determined smiles on their face. End Scene Dawn and Kenny stand on the field facing each other, the two in their contest attire. They both look stern and serious, yet excited. Jillian: This is a familiar sight! Meeting up for the third time in this region is Dawn and Kenny! Dawn has won both previous encounters so who will win today? Five minutes on the clock and begin! Dawn: Butterfree! Sudowoodo! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws a Sport Ball and Pokéball in ball capsules, choosing Buttefree and Sudowoodo. Butterfree comes out with the letter “B” behind her, as Sudowoodo has the letter “S” behind him. Kenny: Electivire! Hitmonlee! It’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Electivire and Hitmonlee in white lightning. Kenny: Cross Chop! Mega Kick! Dawn: Hammer Arm! Silver Wind! Electivire charges forward, crossing its arms as they glow blue. Sudowoodo’s arm glows white as the two collide, stalemating. Hitmonlee rolls off to the side, foot glowing a metallic color. He extends his leg to shoot Mega Kick at Sudowoodo, but Butterfree flaps her wings to produce a Silver Wind, deflecting it. Sudowoodo and Electivire break apart, with both coordinators losing points. Kenny: Electivire, Double Team! And Hitmonlee, use Focus Punch! Hitmonlee stands back by Kenny, fist glowing with blue energy. Electivire shimmers and disappears, creating a barrage of clones that obscure the field and hide Hitmonlee. Dawn: I think that move will be highly useful! Sudowoodo, use Mimic on Double Team! And Butterfree, use Gust! Sudowoodo’s body glows gold, then shimmers and creates several clones with Double Team. Butterfree’s wings glow blue as she creates a Gust, blowing through several Electivire clones. An elastic arm shoots through an Electivire clone, going through some Sudowoodo clones before arching up and striking Butterfree. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: Not bad! I had figured Sudowoodo would be your target with the type advantage. Kenny: Heh. Have to keep you on your toes! Hitmonlee, Double Kick! Electivire, Ice Punch! Dawn: Sudowoodo, Rock Tomb! Butterfree, let’s use String Shot! Hitmonlee goes onto his hands, spinning his legs around as they extend out. Electivire hops onto Hitmonlee’s leg, riding it out towards Dawn’s side of the field. The Sudowoodo clones begin forming large boulders, the Double Kick going through several of them. Sudowoodo fires Rock Tomb, Electivire leaping off of it as Hitmonlee’s Double Kick breaks it. Hitmonlee identifies where Sudowoodo is, extending his legs right at him. Butterfree spews String Shot, which gunk up the springs in Hitmonlee’s legs, preventing them from extending out further. The Double Kick stops several feet away from Sudowoodo, the clones disappearing. Electivire appears above Butterfree, striking her with an Ice Punch. Both coordinators lose points, though Kenny’s points go down more. Jillian: What an exchange! I don’t think I’ve ever seen such tenacity! These two are truly giving it their all on this stage! Dawn: Nice to see that you aren’t holding anything back. Kenny: Oh, we’re just getting started! Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick! Himonlee retracts his legs in, his feet ablaze. When the legs snap back in, the flames travel up the leg, igniting the String Shot and burning through them. Hitmonlee stands back up, in full control. Dawn’s points drop. Kenny: Hitmonlee, Mega Kick! Electivire, Thunder! Hitmonlee cocks his leg back and shoots it forward with Mega Kick. Electivire fires a Thunder, which hits Hitmonlee’s foot and powers up the Mega Kick. Dawn: Sudowoodo, use Substitute! And Butterfree, we need Sleep Powder! Sudowoodo fires an energy form of himself forward, taking the Thunder Mega Kick. Butterfree flaps her wings and releases a green powder over the field. Kenny: Hitmonlee, blow it away with Double Kick! And Electivire, Cross Chop! Hitmonlee goes on his hands, spinning with Double Kick. The force of the wind blows Sleep Powder away, as Electivire charges with Cross Chop. Sudowoodo goes for Hammer Arm, the two colliding. Dawn: Now Substitute to Hammer Arm! Sudowoodo shifts sideways as a Substitute takes the Cross Chop. Sudowoodo ducks down and strikes Electivire’s leg with Hammer Arm. Electivire grimaces and drops to its other knee. Dawn: And Sleep Powder! Butterfree descends right in front of Electivire, releasing Sleep Powder. Electivire is drowsy and slumps over, falling over asleep. Kenny’s points drop as time runs out. Jillian: That’s it! Time’s up! And the winner is! They all look at the scoreboard, seeing Dawn is ahead. Jillian: It’s Dawn! She is moving onto the next round! Dawn lets out a sigh of relief, then begins to giggle happily. Sudowoodo and Butterfree come over to her, them both excited. Dawn: You both did wonderful! Thank you so much! Kenny returns Electivire and Hitmonlee, giving a pensive sigh. Kenny: That’s that then. Kenny walks the field, offering his hand to Dawn. She takes it and they shake hands, the crowd cheering loudly. End Scene Later, Dawn looks at the monitor, showing that she is matched up against Nando. Dawn: Nando. I’ve never beaten him before. Considering I’ve only competed against him a couple of times in this region. But he got second place in the last Grand Festival! Oh, this is nerve wracking! Kenny: Don’t worry, Dawn! You’ve got this! Lyra: Yeah! There’s no better coordinator than you! You’ll win for sure! Silver: Just take a deep breath. Just think about what his tactics would be, and the best way to counter them. Dawn: To counter them. (Takes a deep breath) Okay. The next day, Dawn and Nando stand on the field. Nando: I am pleased to see that you are ready to go. But I am ready for you as well. Dawn: You have always been a powerful opponent. But I shall not lose to you today. Jillian: Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Nando: Roserade, Lopunny! Nando throws two Pokéballs, choosing Roserade and Lopunny. Dawn: So he did choose them. Cherubi! Hitmontop! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws two Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Cherubi and Hitmontop. Cherubi comes out with the letter “C” behind it, and Hitmontop with the letter “H” behind him. Nando: Oh? Interesting choices. Hitmontop glows with a black aura, Intimidating Roserade and Lopunny. Dawn: Hitmontop’s Intimidate will lower your attack power, and he will be immune to your Cute Charm. And Cherubi will be able to take your Grass type attacks! Nando: We shall see. Roserade, Grassy Terrain. Lopunny, Rototiller! Roserade releases light green rings of aura, which spread over the field and cause it to glow green with grass sprouting. Lopunny bends down and glows brown, with fertilizing energy spreading across the field. Roserade and Cherubi both glow brown, being powered up. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: What did you just do? Nando: Grassy Terrain will power up Grass type moves and heal our Pokémon, while Rototiller powers up any Grass type Pokémon on the field. Now, Petal Blizzard! Dawn: (Grins) Hitmontop, use Wide Guard! Multiple red and blue petals circle around Roserade, as they are fired forward and barrel down the field. Hitmontop spins and forms an orange expansive barrier, which spreads across her side of the field. Petal Blizzard is deflected, as Nando loses points. Nando: Oh? Interesting. Dawn: I thought you’d still have that move, so we worked on this one! It blocks all your moves that hit two foes! Nando: Well done. But that isn’t the only aspect of a contest. Dawn: It isn’t. Cherubi, Sunny Day! And Hitmontop, spin in with Rapid Spin! Cherubi glows gold, as the sunlight intensifies on the field. Hitmontop spins across the grass field for Rapid Spin. Nando: Roserade, Ingrain! And Lopunny, Focus Blast! Roserade’s eyes glow green, as light brown roots break out of the Grassy Terrain, wrapping around Hitmontop and lifting him off the field. Lopunny forms an orange energy sphere, firing it. Dawn: Cherubi, Solar Beam! And Hitmontop, spin out of it! Cherubi fires a fast golden Solar Beam, blocking Focus Blast. Hitmontop manages to spin again with Rapid Spin, able to push free from Ingrain and make it to the ground. Hitmontop heads towards Roserade with Rapid Spin, as Lopunny speeds in with Quick Attack. They push each other away, as both sides lose points. Jillian: This is incredible! Neither side is giving an inch! Silver: At this rate, it could go either way. Lyra: Go Dawn! Main Events * Daisy, Dawn and Nando advance to the Top 16, with Ursula and Kenny being eliminated at Top 32. * Dawn and Nando begin their battle to advance to the Top 8. * Dawn's Hitmontop is revealed to have the ability Intimidate and the new move Wide Guard. * It's revealed Ursula's Hippopotas has evolved into Hippowdon. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Daisy Oak * Ursula * Nando * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Magnus * Silver * Lyra Pokémon * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Hitmontop (Dawn's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Hitmonlee (Kenny's) * Audino (Daisy's) * Chansey (Daisy's) * Garchomp (Ursula's) * Hippowdon (Ursula's) * Roserade (Nando's) * Lopunny (Nando's) Trivia * Ursula losing to Daisy is similar to the Sinnoh Grand Festival where one of Dawn's rivals loses to another rival. Then it was Jessilina losing to Zoey. * Kenny used Hitmonlee in the battle round of all contests he appeared in this series. * Silver and Kenny end their rivalry over Dawn and become friends. * This is one of the few (if only) times that a contest battle starts in one episode to be finished in another. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Johto Grand Festival